Soul Eater Band AU
by living 101
Summary: It's a band AU with only one chapter, so, yeah, title says it all.


It started out with a depressed Soul. He didn't want to be around his snobbish parents anymore. They had planned his future, from the elite private school he would enter to the girl he would marry and concieve 3 kids with. 2 boys and one girl.

He, however, had a different plan, he would sneak out in the middle of the night and get away from his infuriating parents. Alough he was terribly envious of his elder brother, that didn't stop him from feeling sorry, for they were brothers nonetheless. Before leaving, he confronted his brother, and told Wes about his plan.

"Are you and idiot or what?," Wes seethed.

Soul snorted then looked at Wes seriously.

"Look, Wes, I don't see you understanding seeing that you are the golden boy. You're flawless, but I, however, am a screw up. And if you think I'm going to stay another minute in this hell hole, you might as well go away because I'm not."

Wes sighed. After looking at his brother's determined eyes, he gave in. Soul wasn't going to listen to him, no matter how hard he begged. "Atleast take my bike and I expect to hear from you atleast once a month. I'm still your older brother."

Soul mentally cheered. "You mean I can take your Harley? Hell yeah!" Before departing, he hugged Wes.

"Bye, little brother," Wes said softly. Soul waved, not wanting his brother to see his tear brimmed eyes. He didn't bother saying anything because he knew his voice would come out shaky. Cool guys don't cry infront of their older brothers now, did they.

5 years later, he was a rock/punk star. Soul's parent's had wanted him to be a musician and so did he, but they had two entirely different ideas in mind. He had formed a group with his best friends Black Star, Death the kidd, and Tsubaki.

Black star needed an instrument to fit his godly taste, so he chose the drums. And as much as Soul and Kidd hated to admit it, he was pretty damn good. Kidd played base, and Tsubaki played guitar as did Soul. Soul was also lead vocals. Soul and Black Star both were what you'd expect from a rock star. Tsubaki and Kidd were different in their own unique way.

Kidd was proper and suffered from ocd. Obssesive compulsive dissorder. He came from a very wealthy, famous, and strange family. His strange personality was what attracted Soul in the first place.

Tsubaki was a timid and kind soul (pun intended). Soul had met her through Black Star. She was skilled with the guitar and also came from a wealthy and famous family. However, she was originally from Japan. Soul noticed her crush on Black Star, but the oblivious loud mouth didn't.

Black Star was the most energetic one out of all of them. It was painfully obvious that he thought he was higher than anybody he came across. He even thought he was higher than god himself.

Soul was the laid back one. Lived without a care in the world. Atleast that's what he portrayed. He has it all the good looks, despite his razor sharp teeth and crimson eyes that seemed to stare inside you, he had the fame, basically everything anyone could've wanted. He still wasn't content.

He felt like his band was lacking something. More talent. He had Black Star, Kidd, Tsubaki, and himself, but was it enough? They decided they needed a more feminine touch. They needed another voice.

After their concert in their home city, they decided to hit a bar. Black Blood, it was called. It was a bit quaint, something out of an old movie that had to do with gangsters. They inhaled smoke and the smell of liquor. They sat down and began to recall all their memories here.

"Remember when we stole a mini fridge from a concert we went to once! That was hilarious! One of the security guards almost caught you," Black Star cackled.

Soul laughed remembering that day. Tsubaki had to distract the guards, while Soul ran away with the mini fridge. Meanwhile Kidd was having a panick attack and Black Star almost got them caught when he was boasting at the top of his lungs about how with his ninja reflexes they would never get caught.

"Yes, I remember. I had to calm myself by organising the inside of Black Star's horrific van," recalled Kidd.

"Hey, Soul, isn't that Maka?," Black Star asked.

"Who's Maka?," Tsubaki asked, curious.

"Just some flat chested bookworm we used to tease in highschool," Soul answered. Truth was he had a crush on her. He actually deemed her cool.

He looked in the direction Black Star was pointing towards. And holy crap was that Maka? That couldn't be!

'Holy shit! That can't be Maka,' Soul thought. It wasn't until she was walking towards them did he confirm that that person was indeed Maka. Just with a more developed body. She had her mile long legs that he used to stare at back in highschool, her luscious plump lips, the wide, striking emerald eyes, and her sandy blond hair that she decided to grow out. And she certainly wasn't flat chested anymore. She spotted them and began to smirk.

"Well, if it isn't Eater and Star. I don't have to ask how life is considering you guys are pretty famous," Maka said.

"Damn right, we're famous!," Black Star yelled.

Maka just rolled her eyes. "Hey, Kidd, Tsubaki. It's been a while," Maka smiled.

Tsubaki giggled and her palm connected with the temple of her head. "Of course, Maka! I almost forgot about you, you look so different!," Tsubaki gushed.

"You're correct about that. She certainly isn't flat chested anymore," Soul said while staring at her breasts.

With an irritated look, she smashed the spine of a book against his head. "Maka-Chop!"

"But that didn't change," sniggered Black Star.

Kidd looked distraught. "Maka, your symmetry! Ruined! All ruined!," he sobbed.

She immediately went by his side and began to rub his back in an act of comfort. She looked over her shoulder and shouted,"Liz!"

Instantly, Kidd's head shot up and he looked around frantically. A tall blond with beautiful blue eyes came into view. Kidd's eyes began to tear up again, but this time with tears of joy.

"Liz!" "Kidd?"

He ran to Liz, sauesaueezing her into a bear hug. "Where's Patty? The symmetry, is it still perfect?"

Liz sighed, smiling a bit. "Yes, we're exactly ths same. Look, Patty!"

In a flash, a girl identical to her was right beside her. She had her hand up in a salute. "Yes, ma'am?" Patty looked almost exactly like Liz, but she sported shorts instead of her sisters preferred pants and she had short hair. Patty had an aura that screamed cute things and giggles.

"Patty!," Kidd yelled excitedly.

"Girls, it's time!" Soul heard. Liz, Patty, and Maka began to walk away. Soul grabbed Maka's wrist, with a questioning look.

"What does she mean by that?" Maka smiled and said," You'll see." Soul let go of her. 5 minutes later, he see's them on the small stage. They all look gorgeous in their beautiful dresses. They gave off a retro look, with their hair pinned up by flowers and clips. Liz and Patty looked elegant in their jewelery and bright dresses. Maka gave off a more eerie look with her black simple dress witha slit in the side, and her hair pinned to the side. Men wolf whistled. Women gushed. Patty simply smiled and waved adorably, Liz flirted back, and Maka just stared at Soul.

In highschool, as much as she hated to admit, she had a crush on him. It was a sweet, tempory thing... she hoped.

The lights dimmed, the music began, and Patti began to sing. It was a sugary sound.

 _When you were here before,_

 _Couldn't look you in the eye_

 _You're just like an angel_

 _Your Skin makes me cry_

Soul recognised the song as their own. It wasn't his favorite. In fact, he had a certain person in mind. A certain green eyed, sandy blond girl. He wrote it when he was 18 and about to ask Maka, but she suddenly dissappeared.

 _You float like a feather in a beautiful world_

 _I wish I was special_

 _You're so very special_

It was Liz's turn to sing and shs did it perfectly. She had a clear raspy voice.

 _But I'm a creep_

 _I'm a weirdo_

 _What the hell am I doing here_

 _I don't belong here_

She began to vocalize. Then Maka came in. Her voice was like a siren. It was smooth and had a deep edge to it. Everybody was glued to the way she swayed her hips. Mainly speaking, Soul.

 _I don't care if it hurts_

 _I want a perfect body_

 _I want a perfect soul_

 _I want you to notice_

 _When I'm not around_

Liz began to sing again, but Soul longed to hear Maka. She currently had her eyes closed and was swiniging her hips in a hypnotic way.

He heard Black Star snigger and say,"Close your mouth, Soul. You're drooling."

The song came to an end and Soul began to wonder. Could they possibly maybe want to be in the band? He hoped.

Maka came down, slowly while Liz and Patty rushed towards Kidd to ask him how their performance was.

"So, Kidd, what do you think?," Liz asked.

Kidd was blushing and stammering.

"I didn't know you could sing. Patty you were great! Liz you w-were," Kidd rambled, at loss with words.

Liz soon began to blush as well then recovered. She took Kidd by the collar and led him away. Patty stayed, going towards the bands direction to talk to a shy pink haired boy sitting next to a buff dark skinned man with a mask.

"Me and Kidd have some unfinished business to attend to. Don't wait up."

"Hey, Tsu, wanna get a drink?," the bluenette asked the raven haired beauty. She nodded with a soft smile. They walked away with Black Star winking at him.

Soul rolled his eyes, and he turned around to see Maka sitting next to him, drinking.

"You drink?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Still sweet as ever."

"Only for you," Maka retorted.

"Hey, I was wondering, would you guys like to maybe join the band?"

"Sure, why not. Got nothing better to do."

Soul looked at her skeptically. She was going to join? Just like that?

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Cool."

They sat in a comfortable silence until the blond broke it.

"Hey, I know this is pretty soon, but wanna go out sometime may-," Maka was cut off by a pair of lips. Her cheeks were stained with pink.

'Woah, that was fast,' she thought to herself. She did something she didn't think she'd do. She pulled him closer. It was a fiery kiss. And man did he know how to kiss! Maka wondered how his lips were freakishly soft. Is it normal to kiss in public like this?

"I can sense you thinking, bookworm," Soul said against her lips. She pulled away.

"Yeah, it's not very often you make out with your highschool crush after 5 years in the middle of the bar," Maka pointed out dully.

The albino scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Touchè. I guess I never had the balls to ask you out in highschool."

"Damn right you didn't have the balls."

Soul growled in frustration.

"You didn't either!"

"What, do I look like I read minds!"

"Well, how the hell do you think I feel?"

"Stupid, probably! You still don't have the balls to aks me out, I did!"

"Yeah, well, I had the balls to kiss you!"

"You wouldn't have kissed me if I hadn't asked you out!"

"You know what, I'm just going to kiss you!"

"Gladly!"

They crushed their lips against each other, wild. Like two waves during the middle of a hurricane. She ran her hands through his hair, something she wished she could've done in highschool. Soul's lips began to stray from her mouth. He began to lay butterfly kisses all over her face and neck. Then relization hit her. They were making out in the middle of the bar. And did he actually like her? He does... right?

"Soul. Soul. Soul! We can't do this here! We're in the middle of a bar for shinigamis sake."

He nodded and grabbed onto her hand, leading them outside of the bar. Soul picked her up and sat her on the bike, putting his helmet on her. Still shocked, he sat infront of her on the bike, taking her hands and wrapping them around his waist. With a "Hold on tight" they left to his hotel room.

Once they got to his room, they resumed to their session. "Soul, do you actually like me?" Soul's eyes went wide.

"Maka, in highschool I had the hugest crush on you. I'll admit that. I can't deny over the years I didn't think about you atleast once. I didn't think I'd see you to be honest. That song creep was made for you," he admitted shyly.

"How sweet, but the question was do you like me?" Maka's eyebrows were knit together in anticipation.

"Yes. When I saw you singing, no screw that. When I saw you right away, I began to feel the way I did in highschool. I really do like you."

Maka was beaming. She was searching for lies somewhere on his face, but she couldn't find it. She crushed him into a giddy hug. Pulling away, she peppered kisses all over his face.

Pretty soon they got lost in each others eyes.

Closing his eyes, Soul mentally celebrated. Not only did they find new band members, but he finally confessed to his highschool crush. Cool.

"Black Star! I swear I'm going to fucking kill you!," Patty shrieked. Due to a bet he lost with Soul, he had to cut off the head of a certain member's giraffe.

Black Star ran for his life as the usually bouncy girl chased after him, enraged.

Maka raised an eyebrow at Soul. "Was this your doing?" Soul smirked. "Maybe, Not sure. Maybe a kiss might help."

"Nuh uh. Not with that stunt you just pulled there. No action today or tomorrow," Maka said. Soul began to whine in annoyance.

"Where's Liz? Maybe she could calm Patty down," Tsubaki asked the couple.

"Well, nothing could calm Patty. Plus, she's with Kidd and if you leave those two alone together, well, let me just say you don't want to be around, remember," Soul reminded her.

Tsubaki shivered, remembering the time she accidentally forgot to knock. She definitely didn't want to go through that again.

Black star hid behind Tsubaki, in fear Patty might rip him limb by limb. "Tsu, save me!," the eccentric bluenette begged holding onto her soft legs in an act of cowerdness.

"Show time!," Ms. Marie, their band manager, told them. They grabbed their instruments and got their microphones ready. They all ran towards the stage with their fists pumped up in enthusiasm.

The crowd began to roar with energy, obviously excited.

Maka started right away. Voice loud and enchanting.

 _I don't practice santeria_

 _I ain't got no crystal ball_

 _Well I had a million dollars_

 _But I_

 _I lost them all_

 _If I could find that heina_

 _And that sancho that she found_

 _I'd pop a cap in sancho_

 _And I'd slap her down_

Maka moved around bobbing her hed to the beat. Soul stared at her. He was in love with her. During the past two years, they began to date which eventually led to them being girlfriend and boyfriend. Which led them to realising that they were madly in love.

 _All I really want to know_

 _I already know_

 _What I really want to say_

 _My baby_

Maka wrapped her arm over Soul's neck as he played. Almost as if she was talking to him.

 _I can't define_

 _It's love that I need_

 _My soul will have to wait til I get back and find a heina of my own_

 **Daddy's gonna love one and all!**

All the band members screamed at their microphones at once. The crowd began to laugh in entertainment.

Soul began to sing after Maka.

 _I feel the break_

 _Feel the break_

 _Feel the break_

 _And I gotta live it out_

 _oh yeah_

 _What I really want to say_

 _My baby_

 _Is I've got mine_

 _And I'll make it_

 _Yes, I'm going up_

 _Tell sanchito that if he knows what's good_

 _For him_

 _He best run and hide_

 _Daddy's got a new .45_

The song eventually came to an end, and soon so did their concert.

When they were about to exit the stage, Soul raised the microphone to his lips and said,"Hey, Maka, I've got a cool idea."

The crowd hummed in curiousity. Maka rolled her eyes amusedly.

She raised her microphone to her lips.

"Oh, really. What ever could your idea be?"

"Wanna marry me?"

The crowd cheered, Maka's eyes were wide and glassy.

"You asshole, of course I do! That's the best idea you've ever came up with!"

"Soul, you're an idiot. That's now how you propose!," Wes yelled at his younger brother.

"Exactly, that's what I told him! But atleast he got the job done," Maka sighed.

Soul was currently in a room with his brother he hadn't seen in 10 years and his fiancée. He sported a look of annoyance.

Quietly, Wes asked Maka,"Take care of him, will you?"

She grabbed onto his hand and smiled reassuringly.

"I will," Maka reassured.

Even more quiet she asked him,"How do you feel about a nephew or niece?"

Wes's eyes lit up, with a smirk he questioned her.

"Does he know?"

"Not yet."

Later on that day, she told him.

He fainted in excitement.

Well, this is my first fanfiction. Yep, just a bunch of pointless nothing. Really, I don't think there was plot out of all this just randomness. Not very good I know, but hey! It's better than nothing. I don't own anything here but the story. Nobody likes copycats.


End file.
